Good Directions
by Cantar
Summary: Lex is in trouble and Clark seems to be the only one willing to help. The song might not go with the story because its what I thought of when I heard the sound. Clex. Slash


**-Good Directions- Billy Currington**

Lex had a flat tire on his way to the god forsaken town of Smallville, Kansas. He was sent to the LuthorCrop factory to check up on the progress and Luthor Mansion where he was to move into for as long as his father deemed it necessary. So far, six cars and trucks had offered him help but he told them that he was THE Lex Luthor, they fled without a nice word.

_I was sittin' there_

_Sellin' turnip's on a flat bed truck_

He had stained his silk blue shirt but that didn't bother him since he had another lavender one in his car. He was now in his white muscle shirt trying to release the cups that held the useless tire from its position, sweat stringing his eyes. Lex wasn't unfit but taking those stupid seven caps off was hard and he still hadn't managed to loosen one! "Ugh!" he shouted.

_Crunchin' on a pork rhine when she pulled up_

_She had be thinkin' this is where rednecks come from_

Lex had been so busy trying to fix his stupid Volvo that he hadn't notice another red truck pulled up beside him till a deep husky voice spoke near him, "Do you need help?" Lex gave a startled yelp turning into a defensive position against the stranger. He came face to face with a boy who looked to be in his late teens. Black curls to crown his head, deep sea-blue eyes, pink pouty lips, strong chin and jaw line, followed by a muscular frame of golden skin clad in a blue shirt and faded jeans.

_she had Hollywood written on her license plate_

_she was lost and lookin' for the interstate_

Lex straightened his pose smiling weakly, "Um, no thank you. It appears that six others thought to help me but decided to turn away the helping hand when they found out my name." The boy who was clearly a farmer's son stood with a look of confusion saying, "Was it a hard thing to say? Your name I mean." Lex smiled shaking his head, "No, more like of who it made me." The boy gave a small laugh that actually took Lex's breath away.

_needin' directions_

_and I was the man for the job_

He looked at Lex with soft blue-green eyes saying, "Well if you tell me your name then I can help you out so you won't think all Smallville citizens are senseless fools...at least that's what my friend Chloe says." Lex chuckled at the comment replying with, "I'm Lex Luthor," the boy smiled big before expanding his hand saying, "Clark Kent. So, you just have a flat tire nothing else?" Clark said kneeling to look at how far Lex had gotten.

_I told her way up yonder past the caution light_

_There's a little country store with an old coke sign_

Lex gaped at Clark, he hadn't turned around and gotten in his car and driven off but actually wanted to help him— -a Luthor. "If you'll hand me the lever I think I can get the caps off," Clark said staring at Lex who handle over the lever that he clasped to his chest; his stomach growled. Clark chuckled, "How long have you been on the side of the road Lex?" He stood walking to the cabin of his truck...'he's leaving' Lex thought...but Clark turned back to him handing him a brown lunch bag and a soda can.

_You gotta stop in an' ask Mrs. Bell for some of her sweet tea_

"I can't take this," Lex said half heartedly, his mouth already drooling. Clark smiled kneeling again to twist off a cap with ease. "Its fine, I wasn't going to eat it anyhow with the Festival going on. I'm pretty sure that I'll eat more then my worth there." Lex looked at Clark's soft face urging him to eat then the bag to pull out a sandwich, chips, a cookie, and apple. "Thank you," Lex whispered an unknown feeling curling up in his chest. "What's a meal between friends?" Clark had already half of the caps off. Lex snapped his head toward the young man that his neck hurt slightly— -friends, he had never been anyone's friend.

_Then a left will take you to the interstate_

_But a right will bring you right back here to me_

Lex watched Clark as he ate the food his mouth bursting with taste and his belly filling with the heavy filling of fullness. Clark did the task presented to him with slow ease. He watched from the corners of his eyes as Lex enjoyed every bit and he couldn't keep the smile spreading across his face. "There it's done," Clark said as he watched Lex suck his lean fingers of the apple's juice.

_I was sittin' there_

_Thinkin' bout her pretty face_

Lex had noticed Clark's intense stare as he made sure every morsel was gone. He licked the last drop of apple juice from his middle finger raising his eyes to find Clark's dilated eyes and flush faced. He repositioned himself in a more public manner, bushing, "It was very kind of you to help me Clark and the food was delicious." Clark nodded saying, "My mom makes that best food around here. Ask anyone and they'll tell you Martha Kent makes a good meal."

_Kickin' myself for not catchin' her name_

_I threw my hat_

_And thought you fool_

Lex checked the new tire and smiled at Clark, "Thank you Clark. You have no idea how you saved me today." Clark leaned into Lex's personal space with a gentle smile, "You don't seem like the type that needs saving but I'm glad I was here to help," stepping back. Lex nodded, "So is the Festival is for what?"

_It coulda been love_

_I knew my old ford couldn't run her down_

Clark smiled putting away Lex's tools in his trunk, "It's for the harvest. Since we all try to grow different things in a small field we sell what ever we grow. The general grocery store buys whatever we sell for fair prices. My family grows apples so that's what we sell. Plus it's a place we the rides come through for the week to have the young ones and teens a place to hang out."

_She probably didn't like me anyhow_

_So I watched her disappear into a cloud of dust_

Lex nodded before dressing into his lavender dress shirt. "That color suits you," Clark said leaning against his truck watching Lex dress. Lex blushed—what was wrong with him...he'd blushing a lot lately, "Thanks, its my favorite color." Clark came up to him suddenly chuckling, "You have a bit of mayo on your face," cupping Lex's face before wiping away the condiment with his thumb.

_I told her way up yonder past the caution light_

_There's a little country store with an old coke sign_

Lex watched as Clark put his thumb in his mouth eating the stray mayo. He swallowed hard and plastered a smile on his face saying, "Thanks for everything." He turned to get in his car and was stopped by Clark's voice, "I'll be at the fair grounds till 10 tonight if you happen to want to purchase any Kent Farm apples." Lex smiled before getting in his car and driving away.

_You gotta stop in an' ask Mrs. Bell for some of her sweet tea_

_Then a left will take you to the interstate_

_But a right will bring you right back here to me_

Clark arrived at the ground to unload his parents stand and sends them off to enjoy the fair---that's were Jonathan took Martha on their first date. He even fends off Chloe from stealing apples and Pete from trying to eat the two apple pies in the back for dinner. Clark sells his fruits with easy smiles.

_Is this Georgia heat playin' tricks on me_

_Or am I really seein' what I think I see_

_The woman of my dreams comin' back to me_

"I think they only buy them because you're cute," Lex says from behind Clark that he actually jumped from shock. "You took a wrong turn," Clark stated shaking his head letting his curls resettle on his head. Lex watched the movement and swallowed, "I'm here to buy a bag of your delicious apples."

_She went way up yonder past the caution light_

_Don't know why but somethin' felt right_

Clark smiled, "Wait till you taste the pies my mom makes with them. I can eat about four in a sitting," he starts packing a dozen apples in a small Kent Farm printed bags. "So, I get to meet your mother already. Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves, Clark," Lex asked in a teasing tone.

Clark who wasn't all the innocent when you really thought about it replied, "No, in fact I wouldn't mind going a little faster," he finished whispering into Lex's ear only to nibble on the lobe.

_When she stopped in an' asked Mrs. bell for some of her sweet tea_

_Momma gave her a big ol' glass and sent her right back here to me_

Lex shivered thinking how was it that a farm boy could have him feeling so insane and needy at the moment. He tilted his head back giving more access only to have a huge hand stop him. He groaned when a set of lips crashed against his in pure pleasure. He whimpered when a strong muscled body lined up with his, pushing into the warmth of his mouth. All Lex could taste was sweet apples. MMMM.

_Thank God for good directions_

_And turnip greens_

A/N: One Shot. Had this one for a while. Don't own anything Smallville.


End file.
